Mosaico de Papel
by xMissMystery
Summary: El mundo se detuvo, la vida se detuvo, todo se detuvo. En definitiva, Gray Fullbuster no podía con eso a que las personas llamaban "amor".


Bueno c: es mi primer Fanfic xD kasjdka comienzo con un poco de Gruvia porque lo amo *u* bueno c: espero su apoyo, comentarios, y todo eso n.n Quiero puntualizar que no soy dueña de estos bellos y sensuales personajes c: el universo de Fairy Tail se lo debemos a Hiro Mashima-sama n.n ¡Comienzo! :D

* * *

**Mosaico de papel: pieza 0**

Gray Fullbuster no podía con eso. Primero aparecía Erza molestándolo sobre los sentimientos que albergaba hacia la maga de agua, y justo cuando creía que tenía puntos a favor para darle una "oportunidad" a Loxar, aparecía ella acosándolo de una manera casi irritante, provocándole bastantes dolores de cabeza.

Pero esta vez era diferente. El haber casi muerto en medio del ataque de los dragones le había hecho caer en cuenta que el tiempo pasa, y que realmente no puede esperarte siempre. Por ello, se había decidido a decirle todo a Juvia, decirle que nunca había sentido algo como eso de lo que Erza siempre hablaba, eso que la misma Juvia se jactaba de anunciarle día a día. Era momento de decir que Gray Fullbuster no sabía cómo lidiar con eso a lo que muchos llamaban amor.

Pero justo ahora, se arrepentía de haber elegido ese día para hacerlo. La tensión era más que palpable en el ambiente. De pronto, había aparecido _ella_, cabizbaja y con un inquietante semblante de calma, algo más que extraño si se trataba Juvia. _Él_ lo sabía, que algo _malo_ le pasaba a _ella_. Caminaban bajo el cielo oscuro de Magnolia, un cielo opacado por las nubes grisáceas, lo que evidenciaba el estado de ánimo de la chica que caminaba a su lado. Gray cerró los puños impaciente. Joder, si Juvia tenía que decirle algo, debería soltarlo ya y no darle tantas vueltas, él mismo tenía mucho que decirle. Entonces, de pronto como si la chica hubiese leído sus pensamientos, se detuvo. Fullbuster hizo lo mismo. Juvia se quitó el sombrero que siempre le acompañaba y volteo al cielo sonriendo con lo que le pareció a Gray, un poco de tristeza. Los ojos profundos de la chica le miraron directamente, clavando la mirada como una serie de finas agujas que movieron las entrañas mismas del chico. La voz suave de Juvia se hizo presente:

-Juvia… recuerda que la primera vez que vio a Gray-sama… el día era igual a este…

Gray hizo memoria y coincidió con ella, pero se cuestionó porqué debía de sacar esta clase de recuerdos en este momento, justo cuando tenía que hablarle sobre cosas serias.

-Gray-sama… regaló a Juvia un cielo despejado y soleado –hizo una pausa- un obsequio que robó el corazón de Juvia…

Sonrío amargamente, tratando de contener las lágrimas mientras mordía su labio, saboreando un metálico sabor a hierro volvía a mirar esos oscuros ojos. Gray se alarmó al ver a la chica en ese estado y se plantó frente a ella sacudiéndola suavemente de los hombros.

-Juvia… no me des esos sustos y dime de una buena vez a qué viene esto.

Juvia bajó la mirada al suelo conteniendo con trabajo unos sollozos que llegaban a los oídos del chico, entrando en un estado de casi pánico. Y justo cuando él estaba por hablar, Juvia le interrumpió:

-Gray…-sama… gracias por hacer todas estas cosas… por Juvia –le sonreía ahora llorando abiertamente- por darle tan buenos momentos… en Fairy Tail… en las misiones… con usted Gray-sama… -hizo una pausa más separándose de Gray, quien sabía que eso se estaba poniendo de alguna manera, bastante serio. Y no le gustaba, ese no era el rumbo que esperaba tomaran las cosas ese día. Y de pronto, como si fuera una dura bofetada, recordó: _"el tiempo no espera a nadie…"_

-Pero… Juvia se ha dado cuenta… que Gray-sama se siente incómodo con Juvia… -un silencio más. -así que… Juvia… se da por vencida.

El mundo se detuvo, la vida se detuvo, todo se detuvo. En definitiva. Gray Fullbuster no podía con eso que las personas llamaban "_amor"_.

* * *

¿Merezco al menos un comentario? :) realmente tenía pensado hacer un one shot xD pero salió muy largo D: y salieron varias ideas mientras lo hacía D: así que creo que será una historia un poco larga xD espero tener su apoyo :D Ja ne!


End file.
